1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a new cosmetic preparation containing peptide derivatives derived from .alpha.-MSH (melanocyte stimulating hormone) and other active ingredients.
2. The Prior Art
.alpha.-MSH has already been investigated by a number of research groups, without so far being able to develop a pharmaceutical drug from it. A specific direction of effect was disclosed in French Patent 2,710,340 A, where certain peptide derivatives derived from .alpha.-MSH were described and claimed as active ingredients which stimulate melanogenesis. Topical use against inflammatory reactions of the skin is also described.